1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical disc drive enclosure for mounting a drive housing therein, and more particularly to an enclosure having a first cover and a second cover which can be readily and firmly engaged together to securely mount the drive housing in the enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
In assembling a typical optical disc drive, a drive housing is secured inside a first cover, then a second cover is mounted on the first cover. A typical example is shown in China Patent No. 95204891.4, wherein the optical disc drive enclosure comprises a first cover and a second cover. Ordinarily, 4 to 6 mounting parts are formed on each side plate of the first cover and the second cover, respectively. These mounting parts engage with each other to combine the first cover and the second cover together. However, there are no guiding means on the first or second covers to aid assembly of the two covers, so the two covers are difficult to properly align before engaging one to the other. Furthermore, once the second cover is engaged improperly to the first cover, it is difficult to disengage the second cover from the first cover. If too much force is used to disengage the two covers, the elements of the optical disc drive in the covers might be damaged.